Nothing Compares To You
by crazymack69
Summary: Sequel to One Last Chance At Love, Summer and Seth's married life, can they help Ryan and Marissa make it to the altar, and keep their own marriage going!
1. Default Chapter

**Okay, This is based off the song "Nothing Compares To You" By Sinead O'Conner. It's in the future about 2 years, It should catch you up on what's been happening the past 2 years. Enjoy and PLEASE Review, I would really like to know what you think.**

**SUMMER POV:**

You looked in the mirror, pleased at what you saw. You had matured nicely over the last couple years, your hear had gotten thicker, and had more of a natural wave. Your body, has gotten a more womanly curve, you had also had this glow about you. Ever since that night, that Cohen, your fiance, proposed, you had just shined with happiness. Your hands smoothed down over the gown you were wearing, it was an off white, long silk gown, with a lacy overlay. Your hair was half up and wavy, showing off your diamond earrings and necklace.

"Sum" you turn to see Marissa, she was wearing a rose, 50's style cocktail dress as her maid of honor dress. She gasps at the sight of you. "Omg Summer, you are gorgeous." You smile and give your old friend a hug. "I can't wait till my wedding" she says softly. Ryan had proposed 6 months ago, and they were planning a fall wedding.

She squezes your hand. "It's time to go Summer, time for you to get married" she dabs at her eyes with a hankie, "Oh don't start, or you'll get me going to" you say, already tears in your eye, she laughs "I love you Sum" "aaaww Coop, i love you too!" You embrace one more time, before your dad peeks his head in, "time to go baby" you smile, "I'm coming daddy"

You slowly walk down the aisle, you can't take your eyes off Seth. He looks perfect, so sexy in his tux. Seth had grown up alot too, his jewfro settled down a bit. his jaw became slightly more square. He was the picture of perfection. You smile, feeling so incredibly lucky to be marrying Seth Cohen.

**SETH POV**

You were amazed at Summer, she was so gorgeous, you felt lucky to be marrying such an amazing woman. You could hardly pay attention during the ceremony, you managed to say 'i do' at the appropriate times, but Summer just left you breathless. "And You may Kiss the bride" You smile this was your oppurtunity to set the stage for your future together, It wasn't gonna be a lame little peck, leading to a lame marriage, it was gonna be amazing, passionate, loving.

You lean in, placing your hands on the back of Summer's head, guiding her lips to your own. when they meet it feels electric, her hands run up your back as you passionatly begin to make out. You eventually pull away, slightly out of breath, "wow" summer said softly. you could only nod.

"I love you" summer Whispers. "I love you too" It was during the reception, it was your first dance, to "Nothing Compares To You" which wasn't the happiest song, but really expressed how you and Summer felt during your time apart, you shudder remembering how it was without Summer at your side, she sensed that you were upset at the memories and whispered "It's okay baby, we're together now" you smile, realizing she was right, as you softly sang along.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days _

_Since u took your love away _

_I go out every night and sleep all day _

_Since u took your love away _

_Since u been gone I can do whatever I want _

_I can see whomever I choose _

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant _

_But nothing _

_I said nothing can take away these blues _

_'Cos nopthing compares _

_Nothing compares 2 U _

_It's been so lonely without u here _

_Like a bird without a song _

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling _

_Tell me baby where did I go wrong _

_I could put my arms around every boy I see _

_But they'd only remind me of you _

_I went to the doctor guess what he told me _

_Guess what he told me _

_He said girl u better try to have fun no matter what u do _

_but he's a fool _

_'Cos nothing compares 2 U _

_All the flowers that u planted mama _

_In the back yard _

_All died when u went away _

_I know that living with u baby was sometimes hard _

_But I'm willing to give it another try _

_'Cos nothing compares _

_Nothing compares 2 U_

As you and Summer, danced the night away.

**Okay gang, that just covers their wedding, I'm probably gonna jump ahead a bit, a year or so, when they're settled in married life, and Ryan and Marissa are approaching their wedding. Please Review! I'm Nervous about the new story so give me some feedback! THANKS CRAZYMACK69**


	2. Showertime

**Summer POV**

You woke up with a smile, cuddled up against the man of your dreams. " 'morning baby" you mutter your eyes still closed. You feel Seth kiss your forehead. "good morning, baby do you know what today is?" he asks you, pretending like you forgot you say "Wednesday?" he laughs, "no silly it's our anniversary, we've been married for two whole years" you laugh, and open your eyes, greeted by Seth's brown ones, you swing your leg over so your straddling Seth, giving him a sweet kiss, you say "Did you actually think I forgot" and gave him another longer passionate kiss. He smirks "Well if this is how your gonna act, then maybe you should forget every year" you laugh, as you climb off, and out of bed, he groans "BABY . . .!"

You laugh at the whine in his voice, "I have to get to work, we can celebrate later" he smiles, "I made reservations for tonight at 7." you smile "WHERE!" you ask in an excited voice. He smiles, "at MILA" you smile it was your favorite restaurant. "but How bout we go out to lunch too, I'm free at 1, if you want me to pick you up" you laugh "Sounds like a plan" you shout as you hop into the shower.

You were innocently enjoying your hot shower, when Seth jumped in. "SETH" you shout playfully, he gives you his trademark smile "What! I thought we could celebrate early . . ."

**Seth POV**

You were at work, smiling to yourself as you thought about this mornings. . . activities. You had just gotten of the phone with a florist, who was sending Summer a bouquet, when your assistant, Jake came in. "Seth, you have a visitor." you smile thinking it was Summer. "Who is it" you ask already thinking of what she may want to 'talk' about. Jake sensed that you were thinking Summer and said "believe me it's not her, he says his name is Ryan" You laugh thinking how wrong you were. "Let him in" you say still laughing when ryan entered.

You friend looked the same as when you saw him last, slighlty older, and very ruggid looking, in a non-gay brawny paper towel man, sort of way. "Hey Ry" you say giving him a big hug. "Seth, looks like the comic is doing well" he says looking around your spacious office. You smile, "Yeah, the movie is in the works, but enough about me, how are you and Marissa doing?" Ryan looks serious, and averts your gaze, "not too good. . ."

**Summer POV**

You were in the office, a smile still on your face, just thinking about this morning made you blush. Your dirty thoughts however were interupted, with a knock on your door. "Come in" you shout as you clear the paint chips from your desk. You are greeted by your old friend Marissa. "COOP" you shout, as you run up and give her a hug, she smiles at you, "I can't believe that you have your own design company, "Summer Roberts Design" was even in InStyle! she says with excitment, you smile, "yeah Seth and I are doing very well, but enough about us how are you and Ryan?" she averts your gaze. "Actually not good at all . . ."

**I hope you people like, Please review, Also what do you think Seth's comic book title should be? Please let me know! REVIEW!**


	3. Celebrations

**I hope you guys like, I would really apreciate some more reviews!**

**SUMMER POV**

You looked at your friend shocked, "What's wrong Coop" she sighed, "well it seems like we've been planning the wedding for so long, My mother has completely taken over" she laughs, "we used to call it ;'our wedding' but now, it's just "_the _wedding, ya know, the stress just makes us fight even more" you reach over and grab your friends hand, "O Coop, how long are you gonna be in town, we should have some dinner and really talk this out." she smiles and is about to speak, when that oh so familiar aim noise blares from your computer, you give Coop the 1 sec sign as you focus on your computer.

**atomiccounty69 :** trouble in Paradise. . . Ryan's here.

**summerstyle69: **yeah Marissa's here too. what should we do?

**atomiccounty69: **Well, i know its the big anniversary, but we don't they come to dinner with us. You know remind them of old times.

**summerstyle69: **sounds like a plan, are we still on for lunch

**atomiccounty69: **for sure, and after dinner we have more celebrating to do. . .

**summerstyle69: **HA, well I g2g pick me up in 20 minutes. . . i love you

**atomiccounty69: **kk see you then I LOVE YOU

**atomiccounty69 has signed off**

**summerstyle69 has signed off**

You couldn't help but smile, Marissa took notice "Was that Seth?" she asked jealousy creeping into her voice you just smile, "your lucky" she mutters, "hey why don't you and Ryan, come out with me and Seth tonite, you know old memories, it'll be fun, She smiles, "yeah i guess" you smile, "good be at MILA at 7, but i have to run for a lunch meeting, promise me you'll come" she gives you one last hug "i promise sum"

**Seth POV**

Summer meeted you in the lobby of her building with a big kiss, you wrap your arms around her, and stood there content for a moment, "I missed you today" she said so softly you almost missed it. "I miss you the minute you climb into your car" you say kissing her on the forehead, as you begin to walk to your own Escalade, holding hands you shared the points of your day, the moment you started the engine, Summer says "I'm worried about Ryan and Marissa" she says, you reach over and grab her free hand. "Let's just remind them, of when they were happy, and show them how normal couples act" you say concentrating on the road.

Summer laughs, "how are we gonna do that, we're far from normal" she says. You look at her, "What are you talking about" she squeezes your hand, "We're happy and in love, something that barely any 24 year olds experiance" you smile at her, "well then I guess we're one of the lucky ones" as you pull into the parking lots, Summer leans over and gives you a sweet kiss, before pulling back with a gasp. "THE CRAB SHACK! We haven't been here in ages!" you sit down in your usually spots, and order, talking about Marissa and Ryan, until teh waitress appears with your food, placing a large plate of fries in front of Summer, with "I love you, Thank you for the memories" written in ketchup. She gasps and wraps you into a big hug.

"This is just like when you asked me to homecoming" Summer says with a smile, "Well something is a bit different" you say taking 2 blue Tiffany boxes out and place them in front of her. She squeels, and picks up a box, unwrapping it to find, a 24 caret, diamond and ruby tennis braclet. "Oh Seth" she says softly, amazed. "open the next one" you say unable to contain your excitement. She gives you a happy and exited look before quickly unwrap it, to find a platinum, diamond encrusted locket. Before she could say anything, you whisper "open it" she does so to find pictures of the both of you on your wedding day, looking so obliviously happy.

"I got you something too" she says with a sneaky smile, pulling out a rectangular box, and a medium sized bag. Opening the box first, you find a gorgeous silver Rolex,covered with diamonds, "OMG SUMMER" you say completely shocked, you loved it. she turned it over, and you see engraved on the bottom, "I Love You More than words can express S.R" you grab her, and kiss her passionatly. When you pull away your slightly breathless. "Open the next one" she says her cheeks rosy in anticipation. Digging through the tissue paper, you find a lacy cami, and undies, "oh summer!" you say, "I think celebration is in order" she says grabbing you by the hand, and leading you back to the car, where you quickly drove home.

**Hope you liked, i just wanted to show that Seth and SUmmer are still in love. How do you want the dinner to be? Please review, I'll write it tommerow hopefully!**


	4. Dinner Talk

**Marissa POV**

You and Ryan sat waiting, nervously. It was almost as though you didn't even know each other anymore. Conversation was rare, awkward silences a constant. You drummed your fingers on the table, as Ryan nervously shifted in his chair. He let out a low chuckle "They never were one to be on time." You let out a small smile, and focused on your silverware. After several minutes, you hear Ryan cough, you look up to see Seth and SUmmer approaching the table.

Seth was wearing a nice suit, and a big smile, his hands wrapped around Summer's who was wearing a pale pink mid calf length dress, its deep v neck, and clingy material, flattered her curves, she seemd to glow, to exude happiness, and you were jealous. Seth held the chair out for Summer and pushed her back in, and after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he sat down himself. "Sorry we're late, there was some, um traffic" Seth says, a slight blush in his cheeks. "Ryan I haven't see you in forever, how's buisness going." Summer asks, as she daintily sipped her water.

"Well, the San Diego division of the Newport Group, is growing rapidly, I actually might be facing promotion." Ryan says obviously proud. Summer smiles, "So are you and Coop gonna buy a house in Newport or in San Diego?" Summer asks innocently. Ryan glances at you. "Actually, we were just ar-discussing that before we came up here to visit you" You answer for him. Ryan shoots you a glare before saying "I want to stay down in San Diego, while- Marissa- wants to stay here" He says, adding emphasis to your name.

"I want to be near my family-my friends" you say angrily. "We have friends in San Diego, and you want to be closer to Julie Cooper" Ryan says sternly, his voice growing louder. "She's still my mother" you say very close to tears, you were so embarresed, fighting not only in front of your oldest and dearest friends, but a restaurant full of strangers. "you guys, why don't you just compromise, and settle in both, maybe Newport for weekends and San Diego during the working week" Seth says ripping off a small piece of Roll and popping it into his mouth.

Ryan looks at you for a minute, you just shrug, "I never thought of that" Ryan reaches across the table and holds your hand, the action was so loving, thoughtful, and foreign, you couldn't remember the last time one of you did something so kind to the other. Summer sighed angrily, "You know what you guys, I've been sitting here for the past 10 minutes listening to you argue, and I know you guys didn't come all the way up here asking us for help because of housing, what's going on- spill it." Summer says bluntly. You avert her gaze, and stare at Ryans hand, which still covered yours.

"I just. . . don't want to disapoint her" Ryan says softly. You look up shocked "What!" his blues eyes avoid yours. "Your used to the best, I don't want you to be embaressed of me, of us." your free hand lifts Ryan's chin so your eyes meet, "Honey, i love you, no matter what's in the bank account or in the driveway, I want to be your wife" Ryan smiles slighlty, "I guess I've been distant, to try to, i dunno save you from it, if i drive you away before you run away." you shake your head, "Ryan I would never leave you, we deserve to be happy together" Ryan leans in and kisses you, it began soft, until you hungrily begged for more, becoming one of your more passionate kisses, as your hands run up Ryan's back and into his hair.

"I missed this" you murmur pulling away. "Finally, you guys" You turn to see a very happy Summer and Seth, Now we can continue to plan the wedding of the Century"

**Okay they're happy for now. . . but how long will that last! Do I hear a baby coming along? maybe i do . . maybe i don't. Keep reviewing children!**


	5. Baby News

_It's been 3 weeks since the dinner, MArissa, Summer and Julie are busy planning the wedding, leaving the boys with A LOT of bonding time, they're begining to miss their girls._

_**Summer POV**_

_You walked out of the bathroom, a confused expression on your face. You sat on the bed and watched your husband sleep. The way his curly hair was in his eyes, how his lip twitched every few moments, you could honestly say that you loved everything about that man. Seth slowly opened his eyes, upon seeing you a big smile grew on his face "Morning Summer" he says in a groggy voice. You smile at him, and lie down next to him. "Seth, do you ever think about starting a family" you ask, anticipating his answer. He smiles and tucks your hair behind your ear. _

_"Of course I do baby, I would like to have two, a boy and a girl, the boy would be older, so he can protect his baby sister. He'd have my hair, and your eyes, hopefully he would be tall like me. The girl would have your pretty hair, and eyes, your fashion sense of course. they would both be funny and smart, naturally coming from me. And hopefully athletic. I honestly don't know where that would come from though-" you interupted him with a sweet kiss. you pulled away tears filling your eyes. "Summer, what's wrong" Seth says sweetly, wiping away a tear that had rolled down your cheek. "Seth, I'm pregnant" you close your eyes. He suprises you with a passionate kiss._

_After a moment you pull away, "Your happy" you ask. He laughs, "of course I am, I'm having a child with the girl of my dreams." You smile as he continues "Well, why don't we call in sick, and go spend the day together, go to the doctor, double check and then shopping and food." you smile at him, he really does know the way to your heart. "Just as long as it just you and me, baby" and lean in and give him a sweet kiss._

_**Seth POV**_

_You jiggled your foot nervously, as you waited in the exam room with Summer. "Seth, calm down" you looked at your beautiful wife and smiled, you could tell she was just as nervous as you, you were about to retort, when and old man doctor walked in, "Hello, Mr and Mrs Cohen" you couldn't help but smile, "I have your test results right here" he says shuffling some papers. "Mrs. Cohen, you indeed are pregnant." Summer screamed and wrapped you into a hug._

_"Would you like to know the sex of the baby" Dr. Old Man asked. You looked at Summer, "baby it's your choice" Summer crinkled her nose as she was thinking, after a minute she said "yes, is it a boy or a girl" after some more fumbling with the paper, "Congratulations, It's a boy" Summer squeeled again, and you gave her another hug, and a passionate kiss._

_**Later at Lunch**_

****You watched with a smile as Summer hungrily eat her chicken, Looking up she noticed and said "What, I'm hungry" you just smile again, she leans forward and whispers, "Seth, come closer" following her instructions, you lean forward so you and summer are inches apart, "Guess What" she says, her eyes twinkeling with happiness, "What" you respond wondering what such big news could top the birth of you first son. she looks around to check to see if anyone could hear before saying"There's a little person growing inside of me!" You just smile, in disbelief that you wife was so freaking cute. You lean forward and kiss the mother of your future children.


	6. Cravings

_Forward about 3 monthes, so Summer is about 5 months pregnant, So it's about March, Marissa and Ryan's wedding is planned for November 18th, Everything is going well, or is it? Read to find out._

**Summer POV**

You kept your eyes closed, treasuring the moment, you and Seth were still in bed, his left arm, lazily swung over you, all of the sudden he nuzzled your neck, "Morning baby, and baby" he said rubbing your growing stomach. "Mmm this is nice" you murmer back, "Seth. . ." you ask in a sickeningly sweet way, "Yes dearest wife" Seth responded anticipating what you might want. "We need to think of names, we haven't even started looking yet" you slowly turn to look at Seth, his face turns slightly red, "Awww sweetie, have you already started looking?" he nods his head slowly, slightly embarresed, "Did you find anything good?" you ask, totally in love with your wonderful husband for already looking. He tucks your hair behind your ear, "Well, I found a couple that I liked. . . um Steven, Jonathon, Scott. . ." Seth trailed off. Leaving you with a big smile on your face.

"I love those" You say giving him a sweet kiss. You had opened your mouth to say something else when the phone rang. "Hello" you say slightly angry. "Hey Sum, am I interupting anything?" Marissa asks with a giggle. you laugh "O shut up, what do you want" you say getting out of bed, Seth groaning behind you."Oh not much, i just remembered that i need my wedding gown to be re fitted, i was wondering if you wanted to come, and we could make a day out of it." You seriously considered her offer before saying "Oh i don't think I can, I have some appointments today, maybe we can grab a bite, later in the week?" "Sure Sum, call me later" You hung up with Marissa, before walking back over to the bed, where Seth was laying face down. Sitting down next to him, you say softly "baby. . " and rub his back softly. "mmph" Seth grunts in response, still angry that you were interupted. "Um, hey seth, i was like wondering if maybe,. . . you know if your not to busy with something, we could, um i dunno, have dinner, or something, i kinda need to go shopping for my um baby, with that guy im married to. But what he dosn't know, um won't hurt him" You say acting like a nervous 15 year old boy.

Seth rolls over and laughs. "Yeah, i guess we could if you don't tell my wife." You laugh, and get back up again, "I just need to take a shower, let's leave in like 45 minutes." you yell walking into the bathroom.

_At dinner._

"Well i think this baby, is gonna have more stuff, than all the others combined." you say with a laugh. "I bet he's gonna be the only baby, without an xbox in his room." Seth says pretending to be grumpy. You just laugh "Well, maybe if he's good, we can put a psp in there." A smile crosses his face, "Good, we don't want this kid to be a loner" you laugh and take a drink of your iced tea. "Sum, I was thinking, after the baby is born, and you know, when he's old enough to, we should take a nice vacation. To somplace fun, for our first real family vacation" you rub Seth's hand "Aww Seth that is a great idea, where would you wanna go." "Well I was thinking like Paris, or Tahiti, Australia, maybe even somplace closer like Hawaii, or jamacia." You were left shocked, "Oh my, i just thought you meant to like Disneyland, I think i'm liking this family vacation idea." Seth smiles, "I thought you would, And I know I'm may be jumping the boat, a little quick, but we need to get you more a family car" he says refering to your cute little porshe convertible. "What type of car were you thinking of, cuz I'm too young to be driving a mini van." Seth laughs, "Well we had a Range Rover, so maybe one of those, or an SUV?"

You look at Seth for a minute before responding, "you know what, your just too good to me." Seth smile at you, "Are you kidding, your the love of my life, the mother of my child, I can't even begin to pay you back for all the happiness you bring my life." A tear rolls down your cheek, "SETH" you wail, as you bring him into a tight hug, "Whoa, baby, sorry, are you okay" "I'm . . . I'm just so. . . . so happy" you say while sobbing. you sniffle for a minute longer before saying, "Seth, i wan't a Cookie Dough Milkshake, and french fries. . . . and an in and out cheeseburger" you say pulling away from Seth, he just laughs, "Anything for you" he guides you out of the restaurant, and back to the car.

**Okay, I loved the OC last night, Seth and Summer are back together! YAY And I totally forgive Zach for anything bad I've said about him, because he was such a gentlemen last night. Caleb is dead- OMG! But back to the story, i want your feed back about a name for their baby, one of the ones Seth suggests, or your own idea. And I also need to know where they should go for vacation. But i've practically already decided that they are getting a range rover so. . . yeah. please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. New Additions

_4 more months have passed, the due date is a week away, and everyone is anticiapting the arrival of a new baby Cohen._

**Summer POV**

You sat admiring the room, you and Seth had spent the last hour painting and decorating the nursery. It was seafoam green, with white accents. With a farm and cowboy theme. You could imagine your son, growing up and playing in this room. Eventually you'd have to redecorate when he got older. You smile as you picture taking him on his first day of school, camping, you wanted to be involved, always there for your kids, not like how your family was.

You wipe the tears from your eyes as you hear footsteps behind you. Turning you see Marissa, "hey coop, how are you" she smiles, and sits down in a chair, "I'm okay, but let's not talk about me, your having a baby!" her face flushes in excitment, "So I've heard you decided on a name, what is it." You smile, after weeks of serious discussion, you and seth had finally made a decision "We decided on Noah Robert Cohen" you say with a smile, resting your hand, on your very pregnant stomach, "omg that sounds amazing, i love it" she says giving you a hug, you open your mouth to say something but are overcome with pain, "coop I think I'm in labor. . ." you manage to spit out.

**Seth POV**

You were at the office, deciding on a new layout for for a ad you were running in a videoame magazine, when Ryan races into your office. "Hey Man, whats going on" you ask, "Summer. . . . hospital. . . . baby" he manages to squek out "OMG" you race out of your office, Ryan huffing and puffing behind you.

_Fast Forward._

"He's beautiful Sum" you say, as Noah wraps his little hand around your finger. He was born right after you got there, with a little tuft of dark brown hair on his head, "Seth, we're parents" She says looking up at you. "I know baby, I know" you say giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you" you whisper, "both of you" At that moment you were ditermined to be the best dad possible.

**Fast Forward 2 years.**

**RYAN POV**

2 year old Noah tottered around the living room, "Whatcha up to buddy" you ask him, he turns around suddenly as if he forgot you were there. A big smile crossess his face "Ry Ry!" he simply says, as he waddles over to you, climbing up on your lap. you ruffled his thick wavy brunette hair, and he looks up at you with his bright green eyes. "When do mommy come home" he asks his lower lip quivering, "Well Noah, remember mommy had a baby, you remember we saw them at the hospital, baby Emily" Noah smiles again at the mention of his baby sister, "Mommy and Emmy" he says clapping his hands, he was interupted when he heard the range rover in the driveway.

He runs as fast as his legs could carry him to the door. where suddenly Summer appears, followed by a smiling Seth, holding a small baby all bundled up. Summer smiles at you and gives you a hug, "It's really to bad that Coop isn't here, tell her to hurry up and have that baby" Summer says with a laugh. Seth ushers her to a chair, and sits her town, "Noah, come over here and say hi to baby Emmy" Seth says, as he holds her, she has a tuft of dark dark brown hair, and is nearly identical to her brother when he was born. He slowly hands Noah the baby, and he fiercly begins to whisper into her ear, telling her all the secrets of being 2.

"Dear lord Summer, look at the size of the diamond" you declare, blocking your eyes, from the huge rock she has on her finger, She smiles, "Seth got me a braclet and locket, on our anniversary, earrings with noah, and now this with Emmy, i better stop having kids or Tiffanys will run out of diamonds" she exclaims, before she gives Seth a big kiss. "I love you" she tells him softly, "I love you too baby" he whispers back.

**Okay i wanted to fast forward to when the kids were a bit older, so that will be in the next chapter. I did take your suggestions on names, and if you have any for Marissa's baby I will name it whatever the majority wants, I don't know if it should be a boy or girl though, so tell me that too. Please Review! Thanks.**


	8. Sandboxes and Minivans

**Okay we're fast forwarding again, it's now 6 years in the future. I messed up originally with their ages, Seth Summer Marissa and Ryan are all 30 now, Emmy is 6, Noah is 8, Ryan and Marissa's daughter Coco Chyanne Atwood is 6, and their younger son Matthew (Matt) Andrew Atwood is 4. And "Abby" I can't help it that you come up with amazing names!**

**Ryan POV**

You sat in the park just watching all the kids play. As you scanned the playground, two girls on the swings caught your eye, one had dark brown wavy hair, with bright green eyes, and a big smile always on her face. The other had sandy blond hair, with sparkling blue eyes. They look over and catch your eye "Daddy!" the sandy blond says with a big wave. You smile and wave back at your daughter and Emmy, they were born 3 weeks apart, and the best of friends.

You then look toward the sandbox, where a small boy made a large castle, he worked slowly and methodically, not noticing the on his arms, and in his light brown hair, his eyes just as blue as his sisters. You smile as you look for Noah, He was on the field playing soccer with his friends, his dark brown hair flops in his eyes, as he shouts and laughs with his friends.

You were interupted from your thoughts when a hand plopped down on your shoulder, you turn to see your old friend Seth. He gives you a big smile as he sits down next to you. "Could you have pictured us like this when we were teenagers" you say with a laugh, " A job, kids, a minivan". Seth laughs, "Speak for yourself, we do not drive any sort of van"He glances at his watch, "but we better get the kids wrangled up, Mom wanted us over at 7." you just nod, as you and Seth gather your respective children. You smile as you watch Seth interact with his children, they adored him, they way he laughed and joked, but still maintained a authoritive influence. You were distracted from your thoughts, when you felt someone at your knees, glancing down you see Matt."Hey buddy" you smile, picking him up as you walk to the van, Coco having a firm grip at your hand.

**Summer POV**

"And then Coco was saying that in 1st grade, they make you like mem'rize the entire alph'bit, and i said, that that's not right, do they ? No they wouldn't" She says answering her own question. You smile, you couldn;t believe how much your daughter was like you at her age. Very outspoken, but loyal to her friends. you finish brushing her hair, "Come on sweetie, daddy and noah are waiting." she smiles at you, takes one more glance in the mirror, before grabbing your hand and walking down the stairs. You find Seth and Noah playing video games, Seth stops when he notices you on the stairs. He grabs his heart "Oh Lord, who are these beautiful girls" he falls back onto the couch, feigning shock, after a moment, he sits back up, and Emmy runs over and gives him a big hug, she was a total daddy's girl.

"Don't I look pretty" Emmy says, giving him a big smile. "You look beautiful babe, and one day, you look as gorgeous as your mom, and I'm gonna have to lock you up to keep all those crazy boys away." You laugh, as he walks over, and gives you a sweet kiss. As he pulled away he turns to Noah, "hey did you tell mom the good news?" A familiar lopsided grin covers your son's face, "Mom I made the Junior Tiger Soccer Team, they want me to play on the Sharks!"

You gasp, and give him a huge hug, "Good Job Babe, I'm so proud of you!" you gush, He gives you a sheepish smile as you walk to the car. You glance behind you to see Emmy whispering in her daddy's ear, Seth listening intently.

**Seth POV**

You were listening to Emmy's plan of how to get Grammy to give her apple juice instead of milk at dinner, when you notice Summer smiling at you, you smile back, as you buckle Emmy into the backseat of the Range Rover, as Noah jumped in on the other side, "Hey Dad, I have a project to do in school, do you think i can interview you" he asks, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes. You laugh, "Of course you can, why don't we make a day out of it, and go sailing or lunch or something." Noah smiles, "thanks dad, your the best" You smile, pleased that you were 'the best' as you hopped into the drivers seat, squezing Summer's hand as you drove off.

**Okay, I know it's been forever- i'm sorry! OC Season Finale is tonight! Oh no! Lol I think i know what the drama is gonna be, but if you having any amazing suggestions let me know! Thanks and keep reviewing- CrazyMack69**


	9. New York, New York

**Sorry for the delay, i was distracted with my new story. but im gonna try to split time between the both of them! So please Review**

**Seth POV**

You pulled up into the driveway of your childhood home. A smile crosses your face as you think of all the good memories. You walk around to the passenger door, helping Summer out of the Range Rover, and then making sure Noah and Emmy got out okay. You held Emmy's hand as you walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" Marissa says with a big smile. She opens the door wider to let the Cohen family in.

"Hey kids!" You see your mom approach you and wrap you into a big hug, Summer was next, and then she took both kids into one huge gigantic gramma hug.

"Gramma, did you see my pretty new dress" Emmy says, running her hands down the pink dress.

"It's gorgeous sweetie, did your mommy pick it out." She asks, engaging your daughter in small talk, as you Marissa, and Summer, walked out onto the patio, where you found your dad and Ryan sitting, on patio chairs, facing the ocean, watching the sunset. They turns as you approach, and Sandy jumps up from his seat.

"Hey kids, how ya doing" he says offering you all chairs.

"We're doing good dad, how bout you and mom" you ask, taking a sip, of the lemonade your mom just brought out.

"Actually we wanted to ask you a favor" you dad says, resting his hand on your mother's shoulders. "Nana, hasn't been doing too good lately, we were wondering if maybe you all would check up on her for us" he asks earnestly.

"Well, we'd love to, but what about the kids, they can't take a couple weeks out of school" Summer replies, as the ever so mature maternal figure.

Your mom laughs, as if she was thinking the same thing, but says "Sandy and I can watch all of them, it'll be fun, Newport Group, has a company Suite in New York City, you can stay there, while you make sure Nana is okay" she says confidently, knowing that you could never turn down such an offer.

You look, at Summer, then Ryan and Marissa, they all had the same look on their faces, one of such complete, excitement and anticiaption, of 2 weeks, in New York City- with no kids. looking your dad straight in the eye, you say "Deal"

Sandy laughs "I knew you wouldn't turn it down", he grabs plane tickets out of his suit pocket, and hands them to each of you. "Your plane leaves tommerow morning at 11."

**Summer POV**

** On the Airplane**

Your foot jiggled impatiently in it's jimmy choo stilettos. You were so excited, no kids, no job, no responsibilities. Well except for the Nana part, but that didn't really count. You felt like you were 23 again, with no kids, just you your man, and your friends, and by the expression on Seth's face, you were sure he felt the same way.

He gripped your hand, as the plane took off.

"Scared of flying baby" you whispered in his ear. He shook his head no.

"Scared that this is all a dream, and in a minute the alarm is going to go off, and i wake up to two kids, and a job" he says with a laugh.

"When did we get so. . . so old" you ask him, remembering how great it was to be young.

"I have no idea, but for the next two weeks, we arn't old, we're 20 again, partying in New York with our friends." he says his smile growing.

"Make that 21" you say with a wink.

**I hope you liked, please review this and my other story! thanks so much!**


End file.
